


Mistletoe

by nominlight



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Christmas, Jaeno, M/M, Mistletoe, christmas!nomin, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominlight/pseuds/nominlight
Summary: In which Na Jaemin wants to kiss Lee Jeno under the mistletoe and confess his feelings this Christmas, so he ended up filling his entire ceiling with mistletoes.





	Mistletoe

“So, are you seriously going to buy all of these mistletoes?,” Huang Renjun, with his disgusted and shocked look stared at the trolley that Jaemin—his best friend—was pulling. There were a lot of Christmas ornaments and bandanas for the Christmas eve party decoration in Jaemin’s house there, but what his best friend just threw in, shook him.

Jaemin, who was humming into some Christmas carols, stopped and narrowed his eyes to Renjun. “Didn’t I tell you that I want to confess to Jeno this Christmas eve and kiss him under the mistletoe?”

Rolling his eyes, the Chinese guy laughed, tilting his head to the side as he trying to count the amount of mistletoes that his best friend put into the trolley. “I mean, you know you don’t really have to buy this much, right?”

“But I need to buy this much!,” Jaemin grinned, showing his perfect smile to Renjun who was still giving him a questioning look. “More mistletoes, more places, more chances to confess and kiss him!”

“I hope you are kidding…”

“Nope! Do I look like I’m kidding right now?,” Jaemin asked while starting to head to the cashier to purchase the stuffs they’ve put into the trolley.

“You’re lucky you are rich,” Renjun shook his head while rolling his head.

 

( x x x )

 

When the long-awaited day came, Jaemin took a look around his house once again. The party would start in a few hours, so if he needed to adjust some things, he still got a plenty of times.

“Jaemin, don’t burn the house burn, alright?,” his mom’s voice made him realize that his parents were still home. They looked gorgeous as they walked down from the stairs that evening, no kidding.

“Whoah! You guys look very good!,” Jaemin smiled widely, only to receive his mom’s and dad’s chuckle as replies.

“And you look so happy and energetic as always!,” his mom gave him a small hug before releasing him. “Have fun alright?”

“You two should have fun as well!,” the boy grinned.

Jaemin’s dad wandered his eyes around the house, only to frowned, looking in confusion before giving his son a questioning look. “You decorated the house well, Jaemin. But what’s with the mistletoes…? They are literally everywhere,”

“Shouldn’t both of you kiss, then?,” he didn’t bother to answer the question, because he knew his parents would judge his reasons if he did. To be honest, everyone would.

His mom smiled before giving a look to his dad, and a few seconds later, they were already kissing under one of the mistletoes that Jaemin hung.

“Alright, we should go,” Jaemin’s dad broke the kiss as he laughed, insisting that they should be going already.

“Goodbye, have fun!,” the brown-haired guy exclaimed, before silence welcomed him.

 

(x x x)

 

Na Jaemin is a hopeless romantic, Renjun says. Well, his best friend isn’t wrong. But is it wrong to be a hopeless romantic? Jaemin thinks not. So it is okay to fantasies about kissing the guy you like under the mistletoe on Christmas eve, right?

He smiled as he gave it a thought, only realizing he didn’t even know what to say to Lee Jeno later. He can’t just say something like ‘hey, let’s kiss’ or something like that, right? What if Jeno refuses him?

No, Lee Jeno would never refuse him. For the past few years, Lee Jeno was the sweetest, the kindest, and the best guy that Jaemin had ever met. They are a good friends, and Jaemin might call Jeno his best friend if Renjun isn’t so jealous about the title that the latter would give to Jeno.

And what made Jaemin confident about confessing to Jeno was… the rumour. The rumour about how Lee Jeno doesn’t really treat Jaemin like the others, and doesn’t take the others to his favourite crepes shop after school, how Lee Jeno never really bothered to join any club activities but eventually said yes to Jaemin when he asked Jeno to join the dance club, or how Jeno doesn’t buy energy drinks to everyone but Jaemin.

So Jaemin decided on something and he realized that he wants to tell Jeno how much he loves him, and wants their relationship more than just friends, or good friends.

 

(x x x)

 

 “Hello!,”

“Welcome!,”

“You are finally here!,”

“Glad you made it!,”

 

The party started around six in the evening, Jaemin’s smile grew wider as the guests finally came one by one, replacing the silence into a loud chattering sounds with Christmas carols as the background.

Yukhei, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Taeil were already posing near the Christmas tree as Jaemin passed by. “Jaemin, come take a photo with us!,” Yukhei exclaimed before Jaemin walked into the frame.

Jisung, Chenle, Johnny, Kun, Renjun and Doyoung were enjoying the Christmas cookies while chattering around the kitchen counter. Jaemin could hear how they were complimenting the cookies, made him feel a little proud as he baked the cookies on his own. But then, he heard Jisung saying things like, ‘even if the icing decoration looks awfully ugly, at least it tastes like heaven!’ which made Jaemin frown at the kid.

“Sorry Jaemin! I forgot you suck at drawing!,” Jisung giggled, followed by the others.

On the other side, he could hear Donghyuck’s voice that whining towards Mark—his boyfriend—asking to kiss under the mistletoe. “Damn it! How many mistletoes did Jaemin hung in this house!,” Mark sulked but ended up giving in, and kissed Donghyuck on his lips anyways.

Jaemin couldn’t help but giggle, he wonders how many times did the couple kiss already.

In the living room, Ten and Yuta, Sicheng were having a dance battle on their own with some Christmas carols as the song in front of the television, which made Jaemin smile because they usually danced into some hip hop or electro pop.

His eyes wandered once again, didn’t catch any glimpse of Jeno in his house, yet. And in that exact moment, the door bell suddenly rang. Feeling excited, Jaemin almost ran towards the door, opening it for another guest that he hoped to be Lee Jeno.

“Merry Christmas!,”

And there he was, Lee Jeno with his eye smile that Jaemin would not mind to forever stare at.

“It’s not Christmas yet, dumbass,” Jaemin flustered, how could he feel his cheeks are reddening when he was just looking at Jeno’s face.

“I know, it will be Christmas in a few hours anyway,” Jeno chuckled.

Realizing that Jeno had something wrapped around his arms, Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “And that is…?,”

“Oh, your Christmas present,” Jeno smiled once again, handing Jaemin the wrapped box which made Jaemin’s heart beat even faster.

“Seriously, you are the only one that brings me a present,” Jaemin muttered as he received it.

“And it will be better if you let me in, actually,”

Oh. “I’m sorry, please get in, my special guest!,” Jaemin grinned widely before letting Jeno to step pass the door.

Right when Jeno entered the house, they were standing under the (first) mistletoe, means it was Jaemin’s first chance to confess and kiss Jeno. So he tried anyways.

“Jeno, we are standing under the mistletoe,” Jaemin stated the obvious as he smiled awkwardly at the older.

“Huh?,” Jeno looked up to see the mistletoe. “And your point is?,” he asked right away as he faced Jaemin again.

“Shouldn’t we kiss?,” Jaemin asked with a proud grin on his face. He had to make it as playful as possible, In case he gets rejected.

Jeno stared at Jaemin for awhile, his smile was gone and he looked serious. “No?,” he said after a few seconds before walking a few steps into the living room.

Jaemin’s breath, which he was holding for some seconds were finally released as he muttered an ‘okay’. First rejection, maybe he was being too straight-forward. He followed the older towards the living room though.

They arrived in the living room a few seconds later, their friends greeted Jeno with some hugs and greetings before going back into their activities.

“Jeno,” Jaemin called his name again as they were finally sitting on the couch, watching Ten and the others dancing in front of them.

“Hm?,” Jeno asked, his eyes were still watching their friends doing the funny dancing.

“We are sitting under the mistletoe,”

Jeno looked up again. “You hung a lot of mistletoes, I suppose,”

Jaemin nodded. “Should we--,”

“YUTA HYUNG, THAT WAS SO FUNNY!,” Jeno laughed out loud as he pointed on their friends.

Jaemin, on the other side gulped his guts. He started to worry if he can confess or not. Jeno was surprisingly being an ass that night, which made Jaemin a bit sad. But well, he hung a lot of mistletoes for a reason!

(x x x)

“So, how was it?,” Jaemin, who decided to walk into the kitchen and eat some cookies, was welcomed with Renjun’s question.

Jaemin shrugged as he munched one of his own baked cookies, he started to feel hopeless as he tried more than five time already. Somehow, Jeno was always managed to change the topic and ignored Jaemin’s statement about the mistletoe.

“I told you, your idea was not so good to start with,” Renjun gave Jaemin a pat on his back.

“I want some cookies too!,” Jeno’s voice suddenly heard, making both Renjun and Jaemin startled. He leaned against the kitchen counter before taking the cookie that Jaemin was eating.

“Hey! There are still a lot of them in the jar!,” Jaemin whined before giving Jeno a look.

“Well, I don’t care, I want yours,” Jeno said before eating up the cookies. “Wow, it tastes really good. As expected, Na Jaemin!” Jeno gave him a thumb up.

“How did you know I was the one who made it?,” Jaemin asked. “I haven’t told you that,”

“Well, the ugly icing explains everything,” Jeno chuckled.

“Whatever,” the house owner rolled his eyes before giving Renjun a look.

Renjun just scoffed as he rolled his eyes, not amused by what he just witnessed.

 

(x x x)

 

“Jaemin! We should go home now, thank you for the party!,” Chenle, Jisung and Sicheng hugged Jaemin one by one. It was almost eleven already and most of the guests were already heading back to their houses.

“Thank you for coming, guys! Hope you had a lot of fun! Merry Christmas!,” Jaemin said before waving them a goodbye on his door.

After he can’t see his friends from his sight anymore, Jaemin decided to close the door, heading towards the living room with an awful feeling. Things didn’t happen so well for him, but at least everyone had fun tonight.

He should have listened to Renjun though, the guy is always right about almost everything. Now that everyone was already gone, he decided to just watch some Christmas movie as he waits for his parents to get back home. He would open Jeno’s present too, maybe.

“Hi,”

Jaemin, who just reached the living room, startled by the other’s voice. He looked up, only to be greeted by Jeno’s appearance on his couch, with blanket wrapped around him. The lights were already dimmed and only Christmas lights decoration were on.

“What--, I thought you went home with the others already?,” Jaemin asked as he walked towards the couch, settling himself to sit beside Jeno.

“Well maybe you have to put more attention on me,” Jeno chuckled. “I might stay over tonight, if that’s alright,” he said as he looked at Jaemin.

_How could this person._

“Why?” Jaemin asked, raising his eyebrow. He pulled a part of the blanket that Jeno was wearing to cover his body parts too. It was cold.

“Kinda want to spend Christmas with you,” Jeno answered nonchalantly as he stared at the television.

Jaemin flustered, his heart beat faster again as the latter said that. How could Jeno said something cheesy like that and acts like nothing happens?

“Alright! We should watch a Christmas movie, don’t you think?,” Jaemin took the remote control beside him and started to look up for some Christmas movie on Netflix.

Jeno didn’t say anything and just nodded as he looked at Jaemin who was being exciting, picking a movie to watch.

A few minutes later, they finally decided on something to watch. Jaemin leaned onto Jeno’s arm, which circled around Jaemin. It felt warm and comfortable for both of them.

“Jaemin,” the latter called his name suddenly, making Jaemin’s attention was on him and turned around to see Jeno on his face.

“Yeah?,” Jaemin asked, looking up to the latter. It was too close for his likely, making his cheeks burning. If only the lights were on, maybe he already looked like a tomato.

Jeno stared into Jaemin’s eyes for a long time before opening his mouth again. “We are sitting under the mistletoe,”

_What the fuck._

“Yeah, I realized,” Jaemin said, not breaking the eye contact with the latter. “And your point is?,” he asked sarcastically before pulling away from Jeno’s arms, but Jeno didn’t let him escape.

“My point is, **we should kiss** ,” Jeno answered. There were no sign of it being a joke or a mock though, which made Jaemin’s heart skipped its beat.

_Did Lee Jeno just asked him to kiss?_

“Shall we?,” Jaemin whispered.

A moment later, he was already welcoming Jeno’s lips on his, he could feel the latter’ warmth and softness as they kissed. The kiss was simple, but warm and gentle.

They pulled away for good after a few moments, both breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“What—what was that?,” Jaemin asked as he pulled away, this time succeed escaping from Jeno’s arms.

“I love you, Jaemin,” Jeno confessed, making Jaemin fell into the confusion hole.

“But--,”

“I know I have been ignoring your ‘let’s kiss’ statements, I didn’t know you were serious. I thought you were just joking and I was kinda upset,” Jeno explained himself to Jaemin before sighing.

“You were upset…”

“Yeah, because I have this big fat crush on you since our freshmen year, and you might just joking around about that. But then you seemed sad earlier, so I decided to just confess. I’m sorry that I have made you sad,” Jeno looked on his lap. “And it’s okay if you don’t like me that way I just--,”

“Shut up,” Jaemin said, he was blushing again. “I love you too, idiot,”

Jeno looked up to him with widened eyes, “What?”

“Yeah, didn’t you see how many mistletoes I hung here? One mistletoe reflects one chance to kiss you....and confess,” Jaemin said, feeling embarrassed eventually.

Jeno made a realization face as he smile. “That was stupid, I was literally wondering why you hug a lot of mistletoes everywhere like that,” Jeno chuckled.

Jaemin smiled, “well it was worth it in the end, isn’t it?”

“This is why you are special, Jaemin,” Jeno whispered, before pulling Jaemin into another kiss. "You can be the dumbest person sometimes... but that what makes you, **you**."

"Excuse you, i'm not dumb. My idea was brilliant, you just couldn't corporate," Jaemin felt so happy that night, he felt as if the world was his. Well, Jeno is his world indeed.

“Merry Christmas,” Jaemin whispered between their kiss as he heard the grandfather clock rang. It was twelve already.

“Merry Christmas,” Jeno replied softly.

(x x x)

“Since I don’t want to waste my mistletoes, can we kiss under every mistletoes that I hung?,” Jaemin asked as the movie ended, his parents were still out.

“How many mistletoes that u hung around again?,”

“About forty?”

Jeno pondered for awhile before grabbing Jaemin’s hand. “Let’s start from the front door then.”

(x x x)

“Okay hold on, I need to open the Christmas present that you gave,” Jaemin whispered between the kiss before pulling away, dragging Jeno to the living room.

“Well,” Jeno shrugged as he snorted.

Jaemin unwrapped the present quickly though, he didn’t even need a minute to see what’s inside the box.

“Jeno…,” he gasped when he saw the thing inside of the box, his entire body was frozen as if he just saw something that took out his soul from his body. He looked up to Jeno after a few seconds before rolling his eyes. “A ramyeon, seriously? Oh God i flustered over a ramyeon.”

“I’m sorry for that,” Jeno chuckled, although he said sorry, his face didn’t reflect any sincerity of apology. “But shouldn’t you consider me as your Christmas present by now…?”

“After this thing?,” Jaemin held up the ramyeon that Jeno gave, before rolling his eyes again. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I posted this late since i just created my AO3 account.. and i'm still a rookie in writting world so i hope you guys understand that this fic still lacks of so many things. But i hope you enjoyed the one shot though ;; also, please leave some comments and kudos if you like this fic. thank you! Also please tell me if you want to be my mutual on twitter. Hope you guys had a joyful Christmas <3


End file.
